


Yes, I Think We've Met Before

by punkgrump



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (its fp), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Lingering crushes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Semi Slow Burn, Texting, Trans Jughead Jones, Trans Male Character, jughead lived in vermont once, past csa mentions, stuff happens ft some stuff that jumps around, wing girl veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: Class sizes shrunk. Homes went into foreclosure. Buildings and businesses are weathered away. Those once inhabiting Riverdale spread all over the globe. Friendships dissolved. The only time anybody came back was to mourn the lives of their parents and old friends. Succumbed to illness, likely. The deaths of twenty-somethings aching to leave were usually blamed on drugs.Many successful graduates of Riverdale High School scanned the obituaries for Jughead Jones.





	Yes, I Think We've Met Before

The wholesome grace of Riverdale had begun to fade when the death of Jason Blossom had made its way to local news and the minds of all residents. The greater part of the innocence left when Jason’s graduating class decided to part ways with the town. Empty promises of coming back were uttered through clenched teeth. 

 

“I’ll be back, mom. I swear.”

 

Lie.

 

“I’ll call every day.”

 

Lie.

 

“I’ll never forget you.”

 

Lie.

 

A different bout of innocence was lost when middle school children became freshman. New lies, but with guilt this time.

 

“I know how to say no.”

 

Lie.

 

“Just going over a friends house!”

 

Lie.

 

“We’ll always be friends.”

 

Lie.

  
  


Class sizes shrunk. Homes went into foreclosure. Buildings and businesses are weathered away. Those once inhabiting Riverdale spread all over the globe. Friendships dissolved. The only time anybody came back was to mourn the lives of their parents and old friends. Succumbed to illness, likely. The deaths of twenty-somethings aching to leave were usually blamed on drugs. 

 

Many successful graduates of Riverdale High School scanned the obituaries for  _ Jughead Jones. _

 

As far as they knew, Jughead would never leave Riverdale. As far as they knew, those lingering in Riverdale would all submit to the towns toxicity. 

 

* * *

  
  


At age nineteen, Archie Andrews focused on his music; Eyes forward, New York City in his sights. Those he loved were still there, but blurry, far from the foreground. 

 

Betty and Veronica drew in closer after Archie was settled. Jughead disappeared.

 

Archie had gotten into a good college, made friends, focused on his studies. Parties managed to perforate the spaces of deadlines. Every third party or so, Archie usually (reluctantly and drunk off his ass) ended up bringing somebody home. A couple times, the short, reddish haired boy across the hall would comment. Archie would shrug in response, usually; Never confirming or denying anything. 

 

One morning, Archie woke beside a boy with chocolate brown eyes and blackened brown hair, one that twitched in his sleep. He left before the other one woke, making sure not to leave anything. 

 

The slow crawl of the walk home was a haze. Thoughts of his old friend refused to leave. He began to walk faster. 

 

In spite of how tired he was, he immediately flipped open his laptop, clicking his browsers “Facebook” icon. Steady fingers slip onto the trackpad, clicking into this search bar. The keyboard clacks under his fingers.

 

“Jughead Jones”

 

No results for  _ Jughead Jones. _

 

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones”

 

There’s one result. 

 

_ FP Jones (Forsythe Pendleton II) _

 

The icon is FP, at most, thirty years old, holding a little girl. Unmistakably, he’s smiling. Once done gawking, he clicks on the message icon. He types something short but sweet.

 

_ Hey! I was wondering if there's any way to get a hold of Jughead? His old number isn’t working _

 

He draws in a deep breath, forcefully tapping  _ send. _ He shuts the lid of the laptop, setting it on the floor. He crawls into bed, rubbing at his drooping eyes. He stares up at the ceiling for hours.

 

A week, three weeks, two months pass. The message leaves his head, no longer haunting him.

 

* * *

 

One humid morning in the March of Archie’s second year at college, the pretty girl Archie has had a couple of casual conversations with pulls him aside. He’s unsure if this is something extremely important or she just doesn’t realize he’s in a hurry. He struggles to remember her name. Ara, or Sarah, or Alexis, or something.

 

Archie’s eyebrows shove upwards, looking to her. “Hey!” His tongue pokes at the inner walls of his mouth. “What’s up?”

 

“Do you know that… Author kid? A little stoic, says he’s coming from Vermont, I think.” She pushes her glasses up. “Do you know him?”

 

Archie puts no thought in saying a quick “No, I don’t think I so.”

 

“Damn it, okay.”

 

Archie slowly moves away from her. “I’d love to talk, but I’m actually headed to the post office.” He stammers slightly as he speaks, his thumb pointed in the general direction of the nearest exit. 

 

“Oh.” She nods. Archie expects her face to fall, yet the small, genuine smile is still there. “Thank you anyway.”

 

He nods, waving at her. “I’ll see you around.”

 

“See you around, Arch!”

 

And he heads out. He doesn’t know why, but thoughts, curiosity about Jughead creep into mind again. He tries to dismiss them with anticipation of Veronica’s package. It works, at least for a little while.

 

When he brings the package home, he immediately flops it on the table, using his keys to bust open the tape. Immediately, he grabs out the hoodie on the very top. He holds it in front of his face, pinching it by the shoulders and letting the folds fall out. He smiles, looking at the light grey hoodie with “CHICAGO” spelt across the chest. He pulls the hoodie up over his head, pulling it down on his hips. 

 

Next in the box is a handwritten letter, some candy, and a pair of socks with rubber ducks on them.

Archie texts Veronica a couple different things. A picture of him in the hoodie, a video of him quickly pulling on the socks, and at least ten different texts thanking her in five different ways. 

 

He goes to type another message. 

 

_ Have you heard from Jughead at all? _

 

His thumb hovers briefly over the  _ send _ , but quickly backspaces his words. He doesn't care if it's cowardly. It still leaves room for Jughead to still be out there. Leaves room for Jughead to still be looking. 

 

He runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the roots. He checks his old Facebook messages again, confirming his lack of response. He heads back to bed, mentally lacking energy for much else. Post high school, he’d always been tired, but not a sleepless tired. A deep rooted tired. One that made his bones ache and his head fuzzy. 

 

Undeniably, he misses his friends. With Betty in Boston, Veronica in Chicago, and Jughead missing in action, he’s all alone. 

 

An hour later, his phone buzzes. 

 

_ Veronica: doing anything fun? _

 

_ Archie: Laying in bed. v fun _

 

_ Veronica: really? its not good to just rot in bed all day _

 

_ Archie: I’ll get up and shower. Just for you _

 

_ Veronica: <3 _

 

Archie hauls himself out of bed again, immediately missing the warmth of the blanket. 

 

He heads to the bathroom, grabbing a towel. He slowly starts to strip down to nothing. God, he looks tired. 

 

He turns the water on, letting it run until hot. Stepping in, the water flows over his skin. Before he begins actually washing himself, he spends a good ten minutes relishing in the warmth.

 

Once onto his hair, he nearly washes it twice over, thoughtlessly. But, as soon as he turns the water off, the heat transfers away. Though, the steam still clouds up around in the bathroom. He quickly dries off, putting Veronica’s hoodie (along with clean underwear) back on again.

 

Archie crawls right back into bed again. With the preexisting sleepiness and warm, clean contentment, sleep rears her head. Her tendrils constrict his consciousness and his eyes slip shut.

 

* * *

 

It’s just at that right temperature before it gets unbearably hot. Archie was never the biggest fan of hot, sunny weather. He has always burned easily, so he would either need to stay in or slather himself in sunscreen. This made the transition of Spring perfect. 

 

Before leaving, he crams a couple dollars in the pocket of his shorts. Like any sane person would on such a nice day, he starts towards the closest 7/11.

 

Entering the hall, he sees the reddish haired boy again, heading one direction. He sees  _ AraSarahAlexis _ going the other way. They both wave to him. He heads out, more than just a phantom smile on his face. 

 

After the short walk, Archie pushes through the clear double doors advertising a new kind of coffee.  He first heads to the refrigerators, grabbing a jug of tea. He sighs contentedly, making his way to the Slurpee machine, filling a medium cup with the Cola flavor. Going back for a lid and straw, he pays no mind to the woman parallel to him.

 

That is, until she looks up. Her blonde hair stops by her shoulders. She’s older. Archie takes a second glance at her face and his chest tightens.

 

_ What the fuck is Grundy doing here? _

 

He sucks in a quick breath, walking somewhat hurriedly. He must not let on that anything is wrong. He slams his items on the counter, waiting for the dead-eyed cashier to ring him up. Swallowing hard, Archie reaches for his money.

 

Anxiety sinks its teeth into Archie’s mentality. He looks at the cashier. Down at his phone. The register, but not  _ her. _

 

Not looking, he clicks into Veronica’s contact in between paying. He sends a quick text.

 

_ Archie: Please call me. _

 

He shoves his change back into his pocket, leaving as quickly as possible. He walks at a non alarming, yet quick pace. As he gets further away, he grows calmer. 

 

Halfway home, Veronica calls. 

 

Archie lets out a small, relieved sigh, bringing the phone to his ear. 

 

“Archie?” There's definitely concern in Veronica’s voice, and Archie feels a little guilty. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hey.”

 

“...”

 

“What's going on?” Her voice sharpens. 

 

“Nothing.” Archie swallows hard, entering the building again. 

 

He can almost hear Veronica roll her eyes. 

 

“You send me vaguely concerning messages for nothing? That's bullshit, Archie.”

 

He ducks back into his small room. 

 

“It's over with.”

 

“You sound bothered.” 

 

“‘s stupid.”

 

Veronica grows audibly impatient. 

 

“Archie.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“So?”

 

“I saw her.” He mumbles. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Saw Grundy.” His voice remains low. 

 

“What’s  _ she _ doing  _ there? _ ”

 

“Don't know.”

 

“Are you doing okay?”

 

“Now, I guess.”

 

“Good. Text me if you need anything else, okay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Love you, Arch.”

 

“I’ll talk to you later.”

 

* * *

  
  


For the ending of the week, Archie doesn’t go anywhere aside from classes. 

 

Maybe those suggesting he has trauma weren’t as wrong.

  
  


The next time Archie gets himself back in the loop, it’s  _ AraSarahAlexis  _ that suggests he go out, and Veronica giving the shove to get out.

 

_ Archie: I’m being invited out adhaajsggsCakBA _

 

_ Veronica: u should go!!! _

 

_ Archie: why though _

 

_ Archie: also, are you drunk _

 

_ Veronica: lmao no its betty typing _

 

_ Archie: HI BETTY _

 

_ Veronica: but u gotta go. arent ppl telling u they want u to meet that one kid?? _

 

_ Archie: I don’t want to meet him _

 

_ Veronica: nooo he sounds cool _

 

_ Archie: he sounds pretentious _

 

_ Veronica: he sounds like somebody we used 2 know _

 

_ Archie: oh my God _

 

_ Archie: does Veronica know you’re bullying me _

 

_ Veronica: nah shes in the shower _

 

_ Archie: I didn’t even know you were visiting her _

 

_ Veronica: i literally said that like 20 times in th gc _

 

_ Archie: see me on the way back _

 

_ Veronica: thats super out of my way _

 

_ Archie: spring break, then _

 

_ Veronica: gotcha _

 

_ Archie: you're the best _

 

_ Veronica: <3 _

 

Archie knows Veronica would be more or less telling him off for his current, and very poor dressing choices. Either way, he feels overdressed in more than a flannel and pants.

 

God, he hasn't changed much from sophomore year. 

 

Though, he’s clearly not the worst dressed there. A ratty flannel beats paint stained cargo shorts. Probably. 

 

Archie wanders for a few minutes. He searches for anything to possibly do, then loops around again. Cheap beer in hand, he sits at a small kitchen table. An hour and a half escapes him, and he doesn't end up ridiculously drunk; Though, not sober either. Yet, it's comfortable. 

 

The litter that usually resides in Archie's head replaces itself with fleece. He gets himself up, trying to find  _ somebody _ he knows. 

 

Due to Archie’s syrupy-slow reaction time, he doesn't notice the no-named red-headed boy calling for him. 

 

“Archie!” He calls again. “This is that kid! The author kid!”

 

Archie whips around, the ghosting of a question dissipates behind his teeth. 

 

He’s met with a large, sloppy grin, and he gets a lanky, dark haired guy shoved before him. He takes in a second look, and the breath catches in his chest. 

 

“This is FP!”

 

“Yeah.” The low voice responds, a dry tinge to it. “Short for an atrocious name  _ you  _ don't need to know.”

 

Archie sticks his hand out to shake. “Archie. Andrews. Archie Andrews.” 

 

Jughead— No,  _ FP _ takes his hand, awkwardly shaking it for no more than five seconds. 

 

Archie grits his teeth. “Let’s… Go on the lawn.” He holds on to the fabric of Jughead’s jacket. Archie clumsily drags him out back. 

 

It isn't a lawn more than it's a small grassy patch. He watches his old friend lower onto the ground, knees propped up. Archie sits cross-legged beside him. 

 

This may be tense, they both think this feels oh, so  _ right. _

 

“So,  _ Jug… _ ”

 

“It's FP.” Jughead spits out, his words with some tooth to it.

 

“Is ‘Jughead’ too juvenile for you?”

 

Archie looks back at Jughead when he’s met with silence. He just catches him placing a cigarette between his lips. 

 

Jughead raises an eyebrow as he lights the end. He takes a short drag before looking to Archie again. 

 

“Somebody had to take the name when dad died.” It's a mumbly voice he uses, but there's no shame in it.

 

Archie's eyes widen, lips curving downwards. “Fuck, Jughead. I'm so sorry, I didn't know he had passed.”

 

Jughead rolls his eyes. “Don't give me that ‘He’s passed, he’s in a better place now’ bullshit, Arch. I've heard it enough. Just say he’s dead.”

 

Archie shrugs. “Either way, it's shitty. I'm sorry.”

 

“Yeah, I don't know. ‘s been almost a year now.” Jughead leans his head back, slowly exhaling from his mouth. 

 

Archie bites his inner lip. “I'm surprised my dad didn't tell me.”

 

“He kinda… Disappeared off the face of the earth for a while, then died.”

 

“You sound bitter.” 

 

“Little bit.” 

 

“You act like you haven't been doing the same.”

 

Jughead snorts. “You just haven't been looking hard enough.”

 

“I can say I tried.” Archie shrugs, a small smile at his lips. 

 

“Yeah, I didn't make any sort of effort to not be found.” Jughead looks the opposite way, tapping the cigarette over his finger to flick off the ash. 

 

“Yeah. I mean— Haven’t you been living in Vermont? I'm surprised we never crossed paths.”

 

“Definitely.” Jughead nods, forming an emotionless smile. “I've taken trains here before.”

 

“At least I have you now.” Archie smiles warmly, his eyes directly moving to Jughead’s.

 

Jughead thinks about that for a moment.  _ At least Archie has him now. _

 

“Debatable.” His smile grows smug. 

 

“Yeah?” Archie raises an eyebrow, and for a moment, it's quiet. “How about… you put your number in my phone, and we’ll see where a third try goes.”

 

“I assume you won't let me say no?” 

 

“You know me so well.” Archie digs his phone out of his pocket. 

 

“‘course I do, red.” Jughead reaches for Archie's phone. “Gimme.” 

 

Archie tosses his phone into Jughead’s lap.

 

Jughead barely catches it, quickly entering in his information. Going into the settings, a small, smug smile spreads unto his lips. He begins to enter his fingerprints into Archie’s phone. 

 

He only gets to the thumb and pointer finger before Archie notices. 

 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Archie smiles, moving closer to take a look at the screen.

 

Jughead bats Archie away. “Nooo, not until I'm done.” 

 

“C’mon, Jug.” Archie rolls his eyes, resting his chin on Jughead’s shoulder. He reaches out for his phone. 

 

“Noooo.” Jughead pulls the phone away.

 

Archie quietly scoffs. “I haven't seen you in… What? Two years? The first thing you do is put your fingerprints in my phone?”

 

When Jughead finishes, he hands the phone back. “I always had a tendency to make your things mine too.”

 

“God, yeah.” Archie sucks in a breath, his tongue slightly poking out. “Found myself ordering more food than I could finish when I was all by myself.   
  


“And you let it go to waste?” Jughead feigns shock.

 

“I know, blasphemous.”

 

Jughead laughs.

 

After half a pack of cigarettes, four hours, and a billion different topics later, Archie sits up. He breaks any sort of silence, stretching. 

 

“Jug.” 

 

“Hm?” Jughead looks to Archie, his expression that of a puppy.

 

“I think I’m going to go home.”

 

“I was about to suggest it. You were falling asleep in the grass.”

 

“Was I?”

 

“You were.” Jughead’s expression softens into a smirk. “Go home.”

 

“Surely.” Archie pushes himself back up, turning around to hold a hand out to his old friend.

 

Jughead takes his hand, firmly pulling himself up. He brushes the grass off his jeans. 

 

“You can crash at my place if you don't want to bother getting a ride.” Archie does the same, rubbing harder at the grass stains on his  knees. “‘s small, but my couch isn't all too bad.”

 

“I've surely overstayed my welcome.”

 

“This isn't my house, and you surely haven't.”

 

“You know what I mean.” 

 

“Do I?” 

 

Jughead punches Archie in the arm. “You do, asshole.”

 

“Of course. D’you have a way home?”

 

“It’s close enough to walk.”

 

“I’m a bit further. I’ll just… Take an Uber and hope not to be kidnapped?” Archie tacks on some dry laughter.

 

Jughead runs hand through his curls. “Text me when you get home safe.”

 

Archie’s eyes widen a little, but a smile eases into it. “Of course. You too, okay?”

 

He goes in for a hug, but Jughead’s palm stops him. “Uh-uh-uh, Red!” He repeatedly raps a blunt, bitten nail against Archie’s chest. “Buy me a drink first.”

 

Archie laughs, shaking his head. “Alright. I’ll see you around.”

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Archie has to make sure the previous night wasn’t a dream. He reaches for his phone, plugging it in once he gets the  _ YOUR PHONE IS AT 5%  _ push notification.

 

He clumsily punches in his passcode, looking back through his recent texts. The first two recents are Betty and Jughead. Betty’s unread message is a charming “ _ wtf do u mean u feel like a crab????” _

 

Jughead’s message is an equally charming  _ “go to bed archie youre drunk”  _ with a half typed “ _ ok i will thank yuhxbx” _ in the message bar. Archie deletes his message, going to type a new one.

 

_ Archie: I’m awake _

 

_ Archie: and not busy _

 

_ Archie: let’s get food or see a movie or something _

 

_ Jughead: Ready to see me again so soon? _

 

_ Archie: it’s been 3 years _

 

_ Jughead: I’ve heard. _

 

_ Archie: let’s go to dennys _

 

_ Jughead: ...Is this how you bribe me? _

 

_ Archie: no it’s just the only diner esque place here thats not going to drain me of all my money _

 

_ Jughead: Fair enough. _

 

_ Archie: is meeting me in an hour good? _

 

_ Jughead: Yeah _

 

Archie sets down his phone, leaving it to charge. He gets up, grabbing a semi-clean towel, then heads into the bathroom to shower off. 

 

His shower is a little distracted, but quick. Once dried off, he pulls a flannel over his head, doing the top few buttons again. 

 

He looks into the mirror, running a hand through this hair. It's slick, yet fluffy, and god, he’d let his hair get long. For a moment, he’s both surprised and grateful Jughead didn't mention anything. Surely, his old friend has more tact than that.

 

* * *

  
  


One of the least populated places in the world would have to be a Denny’s at two in the afternoon. For a moment, Archie thinks that Riverdale in its current state could compare. That thought makes him briefly chuckle, yet in a more melancholy sense.

 

He goes through the motions. Double doors, more double doors, a ‘Hello!’ to the dead-eyed hostess. Seeing one of the only populated tables, he spots some familiar, inky black hair.

 

Jughead smiles, and Archie smiles back as he gets closer to the table. When Archie sits, the first words to him are spoken in one of the least serious tones.

 

“God, Arch. I didn’t realize how shaggy you’d gotten.”

 

Snarky bastard.

 

“Yeah?” Archie cocks an eyebrow. “Honestly, I didn’t realize either.”

 

“It doesn’t look bad.”

 

Archie smirks. “It’s a look that would suit you better.”

 

“Likely.” 

 

Swiftly, Jughead moves his leg off the booth seat, leaning forward to grab a menu.

 

It only takes a few minutes for the two of them to decide what they would like. Jughead goes the predictable ‘lunch’ route, Archie getting himself a small variety of breakfast foods. Once their food arrives, there’s a good fifteen minutes of quiet occupied by shoveling food in their mouths. 

 

Once finished, they have a repeat of the earlier night’s conversation over shared fries.

 

When they leave, Archie insists on paying for Jughead’s taxi. 

 

“You don't have to.”

 

“I don't  _ have  _ to do anything, but I want to.”

 

“ _ Archie.” _

 

_ “Jughead.” _

 

“No.” Jughead firmly grasps Archie’s shoulder.

 

For a few moments, they go back and forth like this. It only stops when Jughead gives up, taking the money.

 

* * *

  
  


Later on that night, Archie texts Veronica prior to going to sleep. Silently, he damns himself for not telling her about this the night before. 

 

_ Archie: you know how jughead kinda fell of the face of the earth _

 

_ Veronica: yeah _

 

_ Archie: somehow i managed to find him again _

 

_ Veronica: oh my god _

 

**_Veronica_ ** _ has added  _ **_Betty_ ** _ to the conversation _

_ Veronica: BETTS _

 

_ Betty: WHATS UP WE”RE IN THE SAME ROOM _

 

_ Veronica: ARCHIE STUMBLED UPON JUGHEAD _

 

_ Betty: JUGHEAD JONES????? _

 

_ Archie: who else do you know named jughead _

 

_ Betty: ur right  _

 

_ Betty: just,, wow _

 

_ Betty: tell me more _

 

_ Archie: it was at that party _

__

_ Betty: WAS HE WRITER GUY??? _

 

_ Veronica: shhh don't bombard him _

 

_ Archie: he was  _

 

_ Veronica: nobody knew his name? that's the most memorable part about him  _

 

_ Archie: he’s been going by fp _

 

_ Archie: and he smokes now? _

 

_ Veronica: probably for the aesthetic _

 

_ Betty: hes pretentious like that _

 

_ Archie: I mean yea. but it worries me  _

 

_ Archie: he could vape instead _

 

_ Betty: you're kidding thts so douchey _

 

_ Betty: i can imagine u diving at him all “NOOOOO JUGGIE UR LUNGS I LOV U” _

 

_ Veronica: oh my god he would _

 

_ Archie: shut up _

 

_ Veronica: you did used to baby him a lot  _

 

_ Veronica: was it because of your weird blurry crush on him or because he lived like shit _

 

_ Archie: HE LIVED AT SCHOOL AND WOULD BIND FOR 16 HOURS ANYBODY WOULD BABY HIM _

 

_ Betty: ur such a mom arch _

 

_ Veronica: but Archie. you never really got closure on that _

 

**_Archie_ ** _ has sent knifecat.png _

 

_ Archie: bullying  _

 

_ Betty: Im calling u about this tomorrow smh _

 

_ Veronica: enough of this add Jughead to the chat _

 

_ Archie: …. okay _

 

**_Archie_ ** _ has added  _ **_Jughead_ ** _ into the conversation _

 

_ Betty: IHDGHDGFFBI  _

 

_ Betty: ITS HIM _

 

_ Jughead: Who are you people _

 

_ Veronica: this is Veronica  _

 

_ Veronica: Hi _

 

_ Betty: HI THIS IS BETTY _

 

_ Jughead: Hi _

 

_ Jughead: How are you? _

 

_ Betty: AMAZING CAUSE YR HERE _

 

_ Veronica: she's practically vibrating _

 

_ Jughead: You live with her? _

 

_ Archie: just visiting  _

 

_ Betty: yea just visiting  _

 

_ Jughead: Come visit  _

 

_ Archie: spring break _

 

_ Veronica: we’re watching a movie so I took bettys phone  _

 

_ Archie: I was going to go to bed anyway _

 

_ Jughead: I was going to… _

 

_ Jughead: I don't know I live a mundane life _

 

_ Archie: goodnight  _

 

_ Jughead: Night, red. _

 

* * *

 

It takes Archie a couple weeks to mull over Veronica’s question. She's right. 

 

Previously, they had a silly bout of mutual feelings and a generally blurry relationship. There was never exactly closure on any of this, letting everything scab over, but never heal. 

 

In Riverdale, then Vermont, Jughead first was bitter. He’d up and abandoned his longest, closest friend. It was bound to sting. 

 

The bitterness dissolved to reluctance; Fear of what could happen. Uncertainty. 

 

Since they were kids, Jughead hated going in half-cocked, not dealing with things that were such a gamble. Especially anything so personal.

 

Jughead tried to tell himself he didn't miss Archie at all, yet  _ something _ welled up in him when he saw him again. 

 

Being dependent is a weakness, that’s what Jughead hold himself.

 

It’s what he said when he was excluded from others as a child. That’s what he said when his father wouldn’t come home until sunrise. What he said when his mother left, then he left. Then when Archie drifted, then drifted again. When his father died.

 

And, it was going good for a while, until Archie.

 

Maybe all those times he left was to avoid being dependant.

 

Yeah. That's why.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Jughead: Arch _

 

_ Jughead: Archie  _

 

_ Jughead: Aaaaarchie _

 

_ Archie: juuuuuggie _

 

_ Jughead: It’s late. _

 

_ Jughead: I’m lonely. _

 

_ Jughead: I have pizza and movies. _

 

_ Archie: what movies _

 

_ Archie: your taste in movies sucks I wanna know if I should bring my own _

 

_ Jughead: I Killed My Mother, Bottom of the World, Colonia… Hard Candy? Stuff like that. _

 

_ Archie: who just owns hard candy on dvd _

 

_ Jughead: I also have seinfeld on vhs _

 

_ Archie: oh my god _

 

_ Archie: let me just bring my laptop and we can watch futurama or something _

 

_ Jughead: … Fine. Bring ice cream or something please _

 

_ Archie: is the cinnamon cake on my counter good enough _

 

_ Jughead: Yes _

  
  


Archie pulls on a hoodie, then the nearest pair of shorts. Next, he stuffs his chargers and laptop into a backpack.

 

_ Maybe _ he was already in his boxers.

 

_ Maybe  _ he was ready to settle down for the night.

 

_ Maybe _ he likes this much better.

 

Archie opts for walking to Jughead’s apartment, in spite of it being semi-risky and making him anxious. While he can, though, he enjoys it. He enjoys spotting the small sliver of the moon, along with the cool air that chills his skin.

 

Archie goes to text Jughead once he’s outside the door, shifting the cake to his other hand.  _ Somebody  _ would get upset by his knocking.

 

_ Archie: here _

 

There’s a small bit of silence, feet slapping against the floor, then the sound of a lock clicking. Then, the door opens.

 

“Heya, Red.”

 

Jughead’s hair is unkempt, and for the first time in years, Archie has seen him in pajamas. Oh, he likes this. He definitely likes this.

 

Archie smiles to him, lifting up the aforementioned cinnamon cake. 

 

“I remembered the cake.” 

 

Jughead smiles back. “Amazing.” He moves from the doorway. “Come in.”

 

Archie goes inside, swinging his bag off onto the couch. He follows Jughead through the small kitchen, setting the cake on the counter.

 

There’s a moment of silence before Archie speaks again. 

 

“Is this your version of a booty call?”

 

“Oh, of course.” Jughead rolls his eyes, dropping down on the couch. “Different guy every night. I eat all his food and let him insult my taste in movies.” 

 

Archie drops down beside him. “Oh, you're living the dream.” His voice is absolutely saturated in sarcasm.

 

Jughead smiles over at Archie. “Definitely.”

 

There’s a second, brief moment of silence before Archie speaks.

 

“So…” Archie holds up his bag. “Wanna watch a movie?” His slight smile remains.

 

“For old times’ sake.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Archie quickly unzips this backpack, slipping out his laptop. He opens the lid of it, clicking the icon he had for Netflix. They eventually decide on marathoning the array of shitty horror movies.

 

Jughead keeps the endings to himself, letting Archie be thoroughly surprised.

 

Jughead falls asleep just before the sun peeks up. Archie shuts the lid of his laptop, sliding it to the other edge of the couch. He takes advantage of his eyelids not being too heavy, and watches the sun’s light as it spreads over the horizon.

 

This lasts only for ten minutes. He hooks an arm around Jughead’s shoulders, soon submitting to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Once he wakes, Jughead manages to already be up and around.

 

Less  _ around _ , but definitely up.

 

Jughead is sat on the floor. He’s sat criss-cross-applesauce a couple feet away from the couch, intently staring at the television. He’s playing a somewhat older version of  _ Super Smash Bros,  _ holding his controller tight. 

 

Until the game is over, Archie watches as he plays. He sleepily observes a couple minute things, such as the way his pointer hooks around the base of the joystick.

 

Afterwards, Jughead softly sighs, turning around to face the couch. Seeing Archie awake, his neutral expression shifts to a softer, happier one.

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” He raises a thick eyebrow, flashing a half-smile.

 

“Morning.” Archie leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. He shows a rather goofy smile in response. 

 

“Sleep well?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Figured. You were… Knocked out would be an understatement.”

 

Archie rubs at one of his eyes. “Really?” He leans back. “Aw, I’m sorry, Jug.” A small, dry chuckle arises from his belly. 

 

Jughead shakes his head. “Don’t worry, Arch. If you were  _ that  _ asleep, you clearly needed it.” He hoists himself up, heading to the kitchen. 

 

“You hungry at all?” He calls out, his voice only raised a little bit to flow through the small apartment. 

 

“Little bit, yeah.” Archie calls back.

 

“Want coffee?” Jughead moves into Archie’s peripheral vision.

 

“If it isn’t any trouble.” 

 

“None at all.” Jughead gives Archie a wholehearted, genuine smile; One he would deny, but anybody else would wish to save.

 

He ducks back into the kitchen, a bit of clanking as he starts to make a pot of coffee.

 

Ten minutes later, Jughead calls out again. “D’you still take your coffee the same way?”

 

“Do you seriously still remember?” Archie snorts. “Yeah.”

 

“Got it.” He responds, a little quieter, stirring a little bit of sugar into the coffee.

 

Moments later, he sets two mugs onto the coffee table, taking another trip into the kitchen. He comes back, sitting beside Archie, bread knife and cinnamon cake in hand.

 

“Ooh, fancy.” Archie smirks. 

 

“Bite me.” Jughead rolls his eyes, setting the cinnamon cake and knife down. He opens up the box the cake was once in, cutting fairly sized pieces for each of them.

 

Jughead leans back, close to Archie. They both start to eat, nonsensically conversing.

 

“So, New York, aye?” Jughead looks to Archie through forkfuls of cake.

 

“I should be saying the same to you.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Jughead shakes his head, softly punching his arm

 

“‘s  where people go to achieve their dreams, isn’t it?” Archie cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Fair.” Jughead nods, picking up and curving his hand around his mug.

 

Archie smirks before shooting back. “So, Vermont, aye?”

 

“What can I say? I’m the textbook example of a pretentious hipster. Seemed like the perfect pretentious place.”

 

“You talk like you didn’t like it.”

 

“I didn’t.” Jughead shrugs. “Too tight knit. Not too conservative, but surely tight knit. If somebody didn’t like you, you would know.”

 

“Damn.” Archie bites his inner lip. “I assume that didn’t go over well?”

 

“I’m trans, wear a rainbow flag on my jacket, and came from the shitty part of Riverdale. What do you think?”

 

“That doesn’t define you.” 

 

“Oh, I know it doesn’t, but for them, it did.”

 

“That why you left?”

 

“Kinda.” Jughead shrugs. “It was also too monotonous for my liking.”

“I get that.” Archie nods. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You like it better here?”

 

“Definitely, but also, you’re here.”

  
And in that moment, Archie realized he had found the dreams he came there to chase.

**Author's Note:**

> God, that was strange to see you again / Introduced by a friend of a friend / Smiles and said "yes, I think we've met before" / In that instance it started to pour / Captured a taxi despite all the rain / We drove in silence across Pont Champlain / And all that time you thought I was sad / I was trying to remember your name


End file.
